


We Beat the Odds Together

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, I guessssss, Implied Smut, just fluff, plus boob action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: Louis shoves Harry towards the bed. “Take your top off.”It’s the first day back after winter break and over a month since Louis has seen Harry’s boobs. Aside from the picture Harry had sent her on her birthday.And then they’re right in front of her. And they’re pierced.“What the fuck?” Louis steps forward, grabbing onto Harry’s waist. “When did you get these?” They were definitely not in the photo. Louis would have noticed them having looked at the picture multiple times since Harry first sent it.University AU where two girl take their time falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikikryslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/gifts).



> hiii so I hope it's okay I did the fifth(?) prompt and did my own thing. Hopefully I delivered with the fluff and tiny bit of pining!
> 
> This was kind of inspired by these two guys in my philosophy class who always laugh at people who make unnecessarily straight comments and then also by 6teen a little bit!

Louis shoves Harry towards the bed. “Take your top off.”

It’s the first day back after winter break and over a month since Louis has seen Harry’s boobs. Aside from the picture Harry had sent her on her birthday.

And then they’re right in front of her. And they’re pierced. 

“What the fuck?” Louis steps forward, grabbing onto Harry’s waist. “When did you get these?” They were definitely not in the photo. Louis would have noticed them having looked at the picture multiple times since Harry first sent it. 

“During break,” Harry smiles, sticking her tongue out and shuffling out of her skirt, which proves to be a little more difficult than usual because Louis hasn’t let go of her sides. “Gem got me a tattoo for Christmas. Asked her if I could get these instead. Told her I had a girl to impress,” she says, shaking her hips side to side. Louis laughs because Harry hasn’t had to impress her since the first time they met when Eleanor invited Harry to her and Louis’ beginning of the term party and Harry brought her Dixie Chicks album and insisted it be played played at least twice that night. 

“You said that to your sister.” Louis doesn't ask it as a question. Of course Harry said that to her sister. 

She moves her hands up higher on Harry’s body, aiming for her boobs before Harry notices and immediately swats her hands away. “Yes and don’t touch them.” Harry steps closer and tugs down Louis’ leather trousers, taking her time and muttering on about why Louis felt the need to wear such tight trousers. Louis doesn’t comment on the fact that Harry has been staring at them all night.

Louis throws off her shirt and pushes Harry down onto the bed underneath her. “Oh my god,” she stares down at Harry’s chest, crawling on top of her. “Okay.” She stares some more. “Can I just touch them for a second?”

Harry sits up underneath Louis to reach behind her and grab the back of her bra. “Fine. If it hurts I’m not getting you off.” She snaps the band of Louis’ bra against her back before unhooking it and throwing it across the room.

“Fine.” Louis pushes her back down, fitting their hips together as she leans down to flick her tongue against Harry’s left nipple, pressing her fingers lightly against her other boob. Harry reacts immediately. “Yeah?” Louis smiles around her.

“Yeah, ‘s good.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut up.” Harry grabs Louis shoulders and pulls her up and into a messy kiss.

*

It’s still dark outside when Louis wakes up tucked against Harry’s back. 

There are many things Louis did not miss about being at school but above all is Eleanor feeling the need to wake at six and stick in one of her Zumba DVDs. More volume, more energy, she says.

Louis pokes Harry in the side. 

“No.” Harry mumbles, turning over and burying her face in Louis’ chest. “Love your boobs.” One thing she definitely did miss was Harry in the morning. When she’s barely understandable with how much her voice cracks and how her feet always promptly find Louis’ under the covers.

“My boobs love you.” She cards her hand through Harry’s tangled hair. 

“Thanks boobs.” She buries her face in more, giggling against Louis’ chest. “Time ‘s it?” She asks, mumbling against soft Louis’ skin.

Louis reaches for her phone on the night stand, trying not to disturb Harry from where she’s still mouthing at her boobs. “Six thirty,” she sighs.

“Grr.” Louis can practically feel her pout.

Louis breathes out on a laugh, pulling Harry in by the waist. “Ten more minutes. Then I’ll make tea.”

“Please. Missed your tea and boobs.”

“So sweet.” Louis rubs her bare back as Harry nods against her. 

Louis moves her hand back to Harry’s hair as she sends Eleanor a text asking her to boil some water for her and right away she hears her filling up the kettle and placing it on the stove. 

Harry’s breathing evens out and Louis’ almost certain she’s fallen back asleep. She doesn’t blame her, her boobs are very soft. 

Reluctantly, she gently moves Harry off of her chest and against her pillow before climbing out of bed. “Be back with tea,” Louis mouths at Harry’s neck. “Morning,” she smiles at Eleanor continuing on with her workout while she closes the door to her room and skips to the kettle.

Eleanor doesn’t even turn to acknowledge her. “Aren’t you just a ball of sunshine this morning.”

“Not even seven and you’re already testing me.”

“Get your tea and go.” She waves Louis away.

Louis ignores her and pulls out a random cup for herself and what Harry calls her own cup and quickly finishes the tea and returns to her room.

Harry’s awake again sprawled out on Louis’ bed naked and humming along with the radio that she’s turned on in Louis’ absence. All she needs is a cat curled up beside her to fit Louis’ idea of a perfect morning. It’ll do for now.

She sits up, crossing her legs, when Louis walks in and takes the cup from Louis’ careful hands. “Thanks,” Harry smiles, voice still lazy with sleep.

Louis climbs onto the bed and intertwines her legs with Harry’s. They spend the rest of the hour taking tiny sips of tea and they both tell each other about their breaks and spill some tea from laughing too much before they decide to clean up and head out for class after grabbing some more tea for the road.

It’s a ten minute walk to campus from Louis’ flat. Harry continues on talking about her break and how she spent New Years with Gemma and her friends singing karaoke all night which turned the rest of the walk to class into a heated argument about which Shania Twain song is the best. 

Louis’ certain Harry’s lost by the time they reach the doors to the Arts building. “You’re wrong and I can’t wait to annoy you all class,” she says, pulling her closer.

Harry pushes her off. “Remind me why I agreed to willingly sign up for a class with you,” she says as if she hadn’t nearly begged Louis to redo her entire schedule just so they could take this class together.

“Because philosophy and sexuality are both our biggest passions.” 

“Mhm. I haven’t taken a single philosophy class in my life,” Harry grumbles, following Louis into the classroom. It’s a small room with tiny cramped desk and Louis heads for the front where she’ll decidedly get the best legroom.

“Stop, I’m not sitting in the front,” Harry tugs Louis’ arm. Harry clearly does not value legroom but if it’s something she can tell Harry she was right about after class, by all means.

“Fine, you pick a spot and if you sit in the back, you’re on your own.”

“Fine, here.” Harry stops and nods at the desks in probably the dead center of the classroom.

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Harry breathes out a laugh, smacking Louis’ arse before they both take their seats and pull out their laptops as the instructor starts welcoming the class. 

Harry’s just as disruptive as Louis during class. She regularly leans over, nearly in Louis’ lap, after anyone makes a particularly terrible comment, muttering, “a straight,” in Louis’ ear. 

*

Harry nearly skips to class. She finds her and Louis’ usual spot in the middle and immediately pulls out her phone and texts Louis five times telling her to hurry up. 

Louis makes her usual entrance not five minutes later, throwing her bag and shit all over Harry’s desk and lap. “Brought you some drink,” She greets, placing a to-go cup from the Starbucks on campus in front of Harry and then flicking Harry’s nipple. 

“So sweet,” Harry glares, throwing Louis’ bag on the ground before taking a careful sip. She never knows what Louis will get her at Starbucks because it’s always extremely different. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Louis steals Harry’s drink back and takes a small sip before making a face and handing it back. At least Louis’ surprise Starbucks orders usually mean that Harry will actually get to drink ninety-five percent of the drink because Louis always seems to hate them. 

Harry pouts. “I have a essay due at midnight.” She meant to finish it yesterday but then Louis called and a question about their reading for today somehow turned into a two hour conversation on their next purchase for the bedroom. 

“Cool. I’ll be over at 12.” 

The second Harry gets home she opens a new bag of pretzels and buckles down with her laptop. It’s not a particularly long essay but it’s not on something particularly exciting. Harry takes a break nearly every twenty minutes but somehow manages to finish the essay before eleven and she immediately grabs her phone and texts Louis.

Louis im done.

She submits the essay shuts down her computer before Louis responds.

Found some cute girl at the club. Going home with her instead.

Attached is a picture of Louis with the girl Harry knows Eleanor’s being flirting around with pressed up against Louis looking thoroughly unimpressed at her. 

Harry sends back a sad face and cleans up her pretzels and puts on the kettle before settling in front of the TV to wait for Louis. 

Louis arrives a good twenty minutes later which Harry hopes means that she brought food with her. She comes in Harry’s door already smiling wide and kicks off her shoes before stepping into Harry’s space. “Harry, Harry, Harry.” 

Harry immediately mirrors her expression from where she’s leaning on the door, unable to do anything different. “Hello, very drunk lady.” 

“That’s me,” Louis falls into Harry’s arms. “Hello, very pretty lady.” 

“That’s me,” Harry whispers.

“It’s you.” Louis pushes off of Harry and treads towards her kitchen for a glass of water. 

Harry follows behind her leaning on the counter next to where Louis is downing the entire glass in one go. “Want to go for a shower?”

“Not yet. I brought cookies.” Louis sticks her glass in the sink and grabs her bag that she left at the door. 

Harry pushes herself off the counter, skipping towards the supposed cookies. “Did you?” Louis nods, heading for Harry’s room. “No eating on my bed.”

Louis raises her eyebrows at Harry but steers towards the couch and tucks herself into the corner, pulling a paper bag from the bakery down the street from campus out of her bag and waving it in the air at Harry.

Harry smiles, running over to the couch, grabbing for the bag and taking up Louis’ space. “These are my favourite.”

“I know.” Louis avoids her grabby hands and sticks one of the cookies into Harry’s mouth and Harry struggles to catch it before it breaks apart and falls. “Wait.” Louis scoots closer. “Like spaghetti.”

Harry laughs around the piece of cookies in her mouth. Shes holds the rest of the cookie the best she can in her mouth with a smile threatening her lips while Louis comes closer and bites the other end sending them both into giggles with their mess of cookie falling into their laps. “Proper romantic, you are.”

“I know.” Louis smiles proud and turns around so her back is against Harry’s chest.

They spend the next hour on the couch, eating the rest of the cookies and Harry listens to Louis go on about the conversation they had about Shania Twain in her gender studies class that day and how she now has evidence for why “That Don't Impress Me Much” is better than “You’re Still The One”. 

*

Louis meets Harry at the library after she’s done classes for the day and during Harry’s break in between two of her’s. She finds Harry in the back corner on the comfy couches. How she always manages to find them free, she’ll never know. 

She sets down the two wraps she got from the restaurant across the street from campus. Anything within the perimeter of the campus is shit and Louis will take the extra ten minutes across the street any day. “Hi,” Louis sighs, dropping into the spot next to Harry, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Long day?” Harry moves her laptop off to the side grabbing her wrap and leaning into Louis.

“Saw too many men.”

Harry jostles Louis with her laugh. 

They both finish their wraps while leaning against each other and complaining about upcoming assignments and annoying people in their classes.

“So,” Louis starts after they’ve cleaned up. She grabs Harry's laptop, opening up her e-mail, mostly so she doesn’t have to make eye contact with Harry. She told herself that she wasn’t nervous but that was two hours ago. “Mum’s getting married over summer. You want to be my date?” She asks, extremely casually.

Harry immediately smiles, a good sign. “Our little Jay. Growing up.”

“Answer my question.” Louis pushes her to the side.

“Of course I’ll go with you.” She pushes back.

“Good,” Louis breathes. She’s got a date.

Harry grabs her laptop back, fiddling with the keys and Louis grabs her Sociology textbook out of her bag flipping to the chapter she should have already read for today. “What if she doesn’t like me?” Harry presses harder against Louis’ side.

“Who?”

“Your mum.”

Louis looks up from her book. “You’ve met my mum before.” Last term she visited fairly often and her and Harry clicked immediately. She even sent out a little card for her birthday.

“Yes. But that was all before I got into bed with her eldest.” Harry leans into Louis’ neck, whispering as if it’s a secret.

“She doesn’t care.” Louis grab Harry’s chin. “Still loves you.” She was the one who had come to Louis with the idea of asking Harry to go with her to the wedding anyway and it was the perfect excuse for Louis to finally do it.

Harry lightly smacks Louis’ thigh with her eyes wide. “What, you told her?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes out, releasing Harry’s chin. She told her mum what she had for breakfast. 

Harry’s eyebrows raise even more. “You told your mum we’re fucking?”

“You told Gemma last week!” Louis shoves Harry against the back of the couch.

“No, you told Gemma! You answered my phone and told her I was asleep. Not my fault she put two and two together.” That is true but so not the point.

“Yeah well-” Louis pats Harry’s cheek. “Mum loves you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I already said I would come.” Harry pushes her off and starts packing up her laptop. “I should go, kay? See you tomorrow.” 

“You’re not mad that I told my mum?” Louis asks just in case.

“God, no. No. You’re just fucking weird is all,” she smiles, kicking her toe against Louis’.

“Good. Bye, love.”

Harry walks off, swinging her backpack over her right shoulder and waving over her left.

Louis finishes the chapter in her textbook book before packing up and heading home. 

She walks into her flat with a bright smile, happy to have plans to see Harry at least once over the summer.

Eleanor’s already home and buckling down on her readings. “Hey,” Louis says, dropping into the seat across the table. 

“Hey, how was class?” Eleanor asks, eyes still skimming her screen.

“Good, good.” Louis gets up to make tea. “So remember how we said we would go to my mum’s wedding together only if we didn’t have anyone else to go with? I have someone else to go with,” she says all in one breath.

“Louis!” She snaps her head up.

“What?” Louis holds one hand up in defense and holding her tea in the other, finding her spot at the table again. “Last week you said I should start looking. Sorry if I took you seriously.” She figured Eleanor would be somewhat happy so she can ask that Sophia girl she’s been going on about for a good month.

“Who is it?”

Louis shrugs. Eleanor knows exactly who it is. Louis doesn’t need to spell it out to her.

Eleanor closes her laptop. Which means this has just turned into a serious conversation. “I'm going to see them at the wedding anyway. Tell me.”

“It's a secret,” Louis whispers, sticking her head in her book.

“What? Is it Harry?”

Louis shrugs. She’s sure Eleanor can tell she’s right by the smirk on Louis’ face.

Eleanor reaches across the table to close Louis’ book. “It's Harry.” Louis eyes the surprise in her voice. Of course it’s Harry. They’re not doing whatever it is they’re doing because they hate each other.

“Yes, it's Harry.” Louis hides behind her tea cup. 

“You're like proper into her.” Eleanor sits back in her seat, giving Louis one of her looks.

“Okay,” Louis mocks.

“I mean you've slept with her more than once. Which mean you actually enjoyed it. And-”

“Stop stop stop.” Louis flaps her hands in front of Eleanor’s face. She doesn’t need Eleanor to tell her how much she enjoys having sex with Harry. She is fairly aware of that.

“And now you're blushing.”

Louis hides her face in her palms. She's definitely not blushing but just in case. “Stop!” 

“Louis has a girlfriend!” Eleanor is overly excited at the ridiculous thought, Louis decides as she starts jumping up and down. 

Louis shoves her face into her arms resting on the table, trying to get as far away from Eleanor and also trying to force herself not say something ridiculous like how much she would very much like to be Harry’s girlfriend. “I literally have no idea what I'm doing,” she whines.

“Oh my god.” Eleanor playfully slaps her arm. And continues to do so enough that it starts to hurt. “Oh my fucking god.” Louis looks up at Eleanor gaping at her.

“What?” Louis pouts, shooing Eleanor away.

“Louis!”

Louis whines. She knows she’s being ridiculous. 

*

Harry stumbles into Louis’ arms.

“You’re the best dancer I know, Harry,” Louis smiles. 

It's Saturday night and Harry is very drunk but arguably less so than Louis who stole two of the shots that she poured for Harry.

“Shush,” Harry quiets her. She’s a great dancer.

Louis is still smiling, dragging Harry along with her around Harry's bedroom and calling it dancing.

They’ve been twirling around the room for a good hour now since Louis pulled up a terrible country playlist on youtube, stopping only rarely for a swig of vodka.

Harry pulls Louis up onto the bed when “Wanted” by Hunter Hayes comes on.

“Think I can dip you?” Louis wiggles her eyebrows, still moving slowly side to side with the song.

There's no way Louis can properly dip Harry even sober but her glowing smile is inches away from Harry's face so she nods. “Have to practice for your mum’s wedding. Got to impress the relatives.”

“Come here.” Louis pulls Harry in, spinning her around a few more times. It proves to be significantly more difficult on the bed with the blankets circling around their feet than on the ground. She kisses her lips at the appropriate time, giggling against Harry’s mouth. “And dip!” And Harry’s immediately flung down on the bed, coughing and laughing while Louis jumps onto her knees, trying to stifle her giggles with zero success. “Need to work on that one.” She tries to pull Harry up off the mattress.

“No. No fucking way.” Harry gets out through her laugh, pulling Louis down with her until every part of her is pressed up against Harry.

“I just wanna wrap you up,” Louis sings the rest of the song into Harry’s ear, stilling shaking from her giggles. “You’re pretty.” She rests her head on Harry’s chest as the song comes to an end.

“Mhm.”

“So pretty.”

“I’m the prettiest.”

They spend the rest of the kissing and just kissing.

*

Louis wakes up with Harry at the sound of Harry's alarm blaring a recording of Louis singing “Reflection” that she has no recollection of but that Harry feels the need to keep as her alarm and ringtone and play it whenever Louis is in a mood. The crop top Louis wore to bed has fallen over her boobs sometime in the night falls, exposing them to the cool air since Harry stole all the blankets during the night. “Cold,” she mumbles throwing her arms out to find Harry.

“Come ‘ere.” Harry grabs onto Louis’ flailing arms. “Wear a proper shirt next time,” she says, pulling Louis close so she’s under the blanket.

“This is your shirt,” Louis pouts, fixing said shirt over her boobs and settling into Harry’s side.

“Well then that’s your problem there.” Harry tucks Louis under her arm, patting down her hair that she’s sure is a disaster.

They stay like that until Harry's second alarm goes off and Louis groans as she hops up on the bed and tugs at Harry's arm. “Need a shower. Come.”

“Blah,” Harry whines, following Louis to the shower anyway.

They both lazily strip and take their time getting in the shower.

Harry immediately leans against Louis once they're under the shower head. Louis wants nothing more than to hop out of the shower and sleep and cuddle some more but they both have nine thirty classes. 

She pats Harry's back, pressing her lips against her neck and allowing them one more minute to laze about before grabbing the shampoo. “Turn around,” she says, patting Harry’s arse.

“Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.” Louis stares as Harry sings and makes no attempt at turning around. “Finish and I'll turn around,” she whispers. 

“Turn around, bright eyes,” Louis whispers and breathes into a laugh.

“Thank you,” Harry smiles, finally turning around. They finish quickly after that then throw on whatever clothes they find from Harry's floor and eventually head their separate ways to class.

“Hi.” Louis falls into the seat next to Eleanor, stealing her tea for a quick sip. She would have gotten one herself if Harry hadn't taken so long trying to put Louis’ wet hair into a braid.

Eleanor immediately eyes said braid. “Where were you last night?” She asks and if Louis closed her eyes she could probably mistake her for her mum.

“Harry’s.”

“Hmm.”

Louis ignores her and takes out her laptop, opening up her notes.

Eleanor apparently does not get the hint. “So when are you planning on telling her that you’re in love with her?” 

Louis hums, pulling open her iMessage to bug Harry. “Probably right after she tells me she’s in love with me.”

“Are you serious?” She raises her voice a smidge too high for the classroom and Louis is about to tell her off before Liam drops herself in the seat on the other side of Eleanor.

“Who’s serious?” She jumps into the conversation. “Can’t be you?” She nods at Louis.

“Shut up.” Louis frowns.

Eleanor nudges Liam's arm. “Tell Louis to tell Harry she’s in love with her.”

“Louis,” Liam starts without even looking at Louis, “I saw Harry flirting with some girl yesterday. Tell her you love her before she moves on.”

“Nice try.” Louis waves Liam off. “Harry wasn’t flirting with anyone.” And if she was it was with Louis.

“She was.”

She wasn’t.

*

Harry falls onto the couch next to Louis. They both finished their major essays for their philosophy class and this is how Louis has decided to celebrate. 

“Why are we watching Transformers?” Harry hasn't seen Transformers in years and although she doesn't remember the majority of the movie she figures there is a reason for that.

“Megan Fox, obviously.” Louis steals the popcorn from Harry's lap, with her eyes still on the screen. Harry decides to never let Louis plan a celebration night again. Harry put on her matching bra and pants for this.

Harry leans against Louis. “You have a thing for Megan Fox?”

“Yes.” Louis throws a piece of popcorn at her.

Why they're watching Transformers is still a valid question in Harry's mind. “We could watch Jennifer's Body or something.” 

Louis immediately scrunches up her face. “I hate horror movies.” Louis dismisses as if it was the most ridiculous suggestion ever made.

“Can you really call Jennifer's Body a horror movie?”

“Yes, you can. Did not enjoy that movie.”

“But you enjoyed Jennifer’s body? ” Harry nudges her.

Louis smiles. “Haha.”

“Can we at least make out while we’re watching it.”

Louis laughs, setting down the popcorn on the coffee table. “You're so needy, god.” She rolls her eyes, jumping over her, pressing Harry onto the back of the couch.

*

Louis runs up to her flat after her last class of the day. Harry’s supposed to be coming over now and unfortunately for Louis, Harry is a very punctual person. When she opens the door she finds Harry already sitting with Eleanor at the kitchen table both hunched over Eleanor’s phone.

“You’re late,” Harry glares. 

She's a minute late so she figures she can ignore that comment. “Hi.”

Harry shakes her head and stands up to head for the counter.

“Louis, look at what Sophia sent me.” Eleanor shoves her phone in front of Louis’ face. It looks like someone's class notes with a couple of words circled that Louis can’t make out thanks to the absolute chicken scratch. 

“Um,” she squints. “What the fuck is that?” 

Eleanor shoves her shoulder. “Just because you’re jealous does not mean you have to be fucking rude.”

“Yes. I am jealous I don’t have a girlfriend who sends me pictures of her old science write ups.”

Harry’s head snaps towards Louis from where’s she making tea. Louis already knows whatever is about to come out her her mouth is going to be ridiculous. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?” She walks towards the table Louis is sitting at. That was a little more ridiculous than what Louis was expecting. 

“No?” Louis looks in back and forth between Harry and Eleanor. Harry presses closer, sitting down in her lap. 

“I heard girlfriend too.” Eleanor mutters with her eyes skimming over her phone distractedly, before she looks up at the two of them and stands up to head for her room. 

“What? Harry-” Louis is definitely blushing right now. 

Harry gently grabs both of Louis’ shoulders. “Louis. Am I your girlfriend?”

“Harry, stop.” She bites hard on the inside of her mouth to not smile. It becomes increasingly harder as Harry’s smile widens. “Do you… want to be?”

Harry widens her eyes a tiny bit, apparently thinking Louis was going to continue on with the joke. Eventually her face morphs into one of huge arse smiles. “Oh my god, you're in love with me?”

“Stop, you ridiculous girl.” Louis pinches her hips.

“I would love to be girlfriends,” she leans down into Louis’ neck.

“Yeah?”

Harry nods.

*

“How does this look?” Harry fiddles with the collar of her dress in front of the full length mirror. It's vintage and she didn't try it on before she bought it but thankfully it kind of looks like she did. 

Eleanor gives her a glance that doesn't even last for a second before she turns back to her own mirror where's she's touching up her lipstick. “Beautiful, stunning, ethereal.” 

“Stop.” Harry gives Eleanor the eye.

“You look great, we should go.” Eleanor's says as if she's not still playing with her hair.

Sophia's the one sitting on the couch on her phone and has been for a good half an hour.

Harry reluctantly steps away from the mirror and grabs her bag, ready to head out.

They get to the wedding with plenty of time and get seats decently close enough to the front. Harry’s already buzzing with excitement. She hasn’t been to a wedding in years and has never had a date to one before. 

She sits up straighter as the music starts to play and the bridesmaid make their way down the aisle. 

Eleanor nudges her a hundred times when Louis enters the room but Harry pays her no attention, too busy trying to manage her smile into something that doesn’t look painful. 

Louis eventually catches her eye and smiles down at her with a quick wink and Harry barely look away after that.

The wedding is perfect. The perfect amount of humour and tears. 

“Hi,” Louis finds Harry right after the ceremony, spinning her around once. “You clean up nice.”

Harry takes this time to fully take in Louis now that she's up close. She smiles at the glittery eye shadow. “Not so bad yourself,” she says before pulling Louis into a short kiss.

“You’re heading to cocktail hour, yeah?” She asks still pressed up against Harry. 

“Yeah,” Harry nods.

“I’ll find you when we’re done with picture, yeah?” Louis smacks a few more kisses around the general vicinity of Harry’s mouth before running off.

Harry heads to the cocktail hour with Eleanor and Sophia and they all order two of the special and then shots after they down those. The guest mostly comprise of older people, not many that any of them know, so that’s their excuse for hovering the bar for the majority of the hour.

After a few short conversations with a few of the guests, Harry feels two familiar hands around her waist. “Hi.”

She turns around, leaning into Louis’ touch. “Hi,” she smiles. “Done with the pictures?”

“No, you want to come take some with me?” She raises her eyebrows.

“Um.” 

“Good, come on.” Louis grabs her hand, pulling her in the direction that she came from.

“Louis,” Harry whines but does nothing to stop her from dragging her along. She follows Louis out to the garden beside where the wedding took place and where the wedding party is currently gathered now fooling around more than anything.

“Harry!” Jay yells as soon as she sees them approach and pulls Harry into a hug when they're close enough.

“Hi Jay! Congrats,” she smiles at the familiar shape of her hug.

“Thanks, hun.” She pats Harry’s back before Louis starts dragging her away.

“Come! Come!” Louis pulls her in front of the photographer, pulling her into her side. “Smile,” she whispers next to her ear.

“Shut up.”

They spend the next ten minutes doing nothing but fooling around in front of the photographer who seems to find them at least somewhat entertaining. Louis comes up with ridiculous poses that Harry follows blindly and Harry’s pretty sure she has enough photos of them by the end to cover her entire room with.

Jay eventually comes up behind the photographer, watching fondly for a quick minute before telling Louis she needs to steal them away again. “Mmkay let's go grab our seats,” Louis tells Harry.

The reception areas takes place inside the hotel. The space is huge and decorated in beautiful pastel colours. Louis drags her to the long table at the front and find their names cards easily enough.

“What kind of cake are we going to have at our wedding?” Louis asks during desert after two rounds at the buffet. She holds out her fork for Harry to have a bite of her cake even though it’s the exact same cake.

“Lavender and they’re going to be cupcakes,” she hums around Louis’ fork.

Louis’ face immediately brightens. “You already got it figured out, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Harry mumbles around her own fork. 

They take their time finishing desert and get a second helping of that as well before Louis stands up and holds out her hand for Harry’s. “Gonna dance with me now? Can’t let all that practice go to waste.”

Harry laughs, taking Louis’ hand and holding onto it as she moves towards the bar. “One more drink.”

They dance exactly like how they did in Harry’s bedroom. With zero coordination but with all the energy they can muster. 

And they stay like that the rest of the night until the place is nearly cleared out and Harry and Louis are two out of the ten people still on the dance floor.

They’re playing a slow song. Something Harry recognizes but can’t name. 

Without Louis’ arm around her waist, she’s not sure she would still be standing. 

“You’re pretty.” Louis tucks a piece of Harry’s hair behind her ear.

“You’re pretty.” Harry smiles, resting her head on Louis’ shoulder.

The song ends and the upbeat music returns but Harry’s not sure she can do much more than sway in the same spot. 

“Should we go find our room in this fancy hotel room and have sex in our fancy bed?” Louis nips under Harry’s ear.

“Please.” And Harry takes off. 

*

They’re sweaty and drunk and exhausted and naked and Harry’s not ready to fall asleep just yet. 

“So,” Louis starts, tracing shapes on Harry’s back. “Since you get to decide the flavour of the cupcakes, I think it’s only fair I get to decide where we have our wedding.”

“Not sure-” Harry yawns. “Not sure if cupcakes and venue are of equal value but what did you have in mind?”

“Right here.” Louis buries her head into Harry’s neck. “This was nice, yeah? We could get married here.”

Harry smiles, imagining the surroundings with both her and Louis dressed up in the fanciest clothes. “We could.” 

“Then we could book this very room again and have really great sex again.”

Harry laughs weakly. “Unless you loss your stamina.”

“That won’t happen.” Louis flicks Harry’s back. “But just in case, we’ll have to get married pretty soon.”

“It’s a plan.”


End file.
